I Found You
by Lone-Shatter
Summary: America and Britain fight and seperate. America found something that can bring them back together. Warning, it's all cutesy and stuff. I think it's complete now. Just ask if you want another, ask, but I think I'm done with it.
1. Chapter 1

America grumbled. Britain got drunk the night before. He hated when Britain got drunk. They always ended up fighting in the morning. That particular morning was quite bad.

"Why do we need to fight?" America mumbled to himself. As he leaned against a tree and sat down, he heard something fall into the bushes.

Concerned, America stood up and went over to the bushes to inspect, to see what the noise actually was. After looking around a bit, America was about to give up on looking, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move. He quickly moved over to the spot, where he saw the thing move. Then he saw it, it was a tiny, newborn country.

"Hi," America said softly, trying not to spook the new country away. The tiny country looked up at America with a terrified look in her eyes. America felt bad for the little country, and tried to approach it. The country became frightened and quickly backed away.

America sat back and thought about what he would try next. Suddenly America's stomach growled. This scared the tiny country again. America slowly stood up, and removed his jacket.

"Please stay here," America asked the smaller country, as he set his coat on the ground. America then turned away and went to grab some fast food. As soon as America left, the small country went over to his coat and picked it up. It then wandered over to the tree and hid in America's jacket.

When America came back to the tree, holding a McDonalds bag, he looked around. When he saw his coat and the country was gone, he became slightly disappointed. Then he saw his coat, right next to the tree, but he didn't see the country. America then thought of something.

America quietly approached his coat and lifted it up slightly. Underneath was the small county. The small country was fast asleep. America smiled and gently lifted the coat, and the little country into his arms. As America sat down, the little country started to wake up. America grinned, held the country close, and cuddled it. The smaller country quickly awoke, started to cry, and fight America, trying to get loose.

"Hey, hey, calm down!" America explained. The tiny country started to shake. America tried to calm the country down by offering it some freedom fries. The country stared at the food trying to figure out what it was.

"Watch me," America started out, "It's food." He then ate a couple of the freedom fries and offered the tiny country some. The little country took the fries from America and ate them. Wanting more, the little country tried to take the bag of food from America.

"Hey! Slow down!" America exclaimed with a big grin on his face. The tiny country huffed at America. America took a cheeseburger out of the bag. As he did, the smaller country tried to grab it out of his hands.

"Hey! No!" America scolded. The country looked at the bigger country with an upset look on her face. America unwrapped the burger, took a bite, then offered it to the smaller country. The country stared at the burger, then took a bite herself. She didn't like what she tasted, and expressed it very well.

America snuggled the tiny country and gave it the fries, and he ate the burger. The little country ate the fries quite quickly. America then realized it was getting late. He looked at the smaller country. America wanted to take the little country home with him, but he didn't know what Britain would do.

America's thoughts were interrupted by the tiny country, yawning and snuggling into him. America smiled. That was it, he was taking the little country home, no matter what Britain thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where in blazes have you been?" Britain demanded to know. America just walked through the door. America just stared at Britain with a dumb look on his face. Britain angrily approached America. America backed away.

"You're the one who started screaming at me this morning," America snapped back. America held his coat closer to him, trying to protect the little country inside. Britain grumbled and held his head. He still had a little headache from his hangover that morning.

"Ugh, never mind you git," Britain mumbled. "Come on, I made dinner." America looked at the ground.

"I already ate," America replied. Britain stopped in his tracks. America always ate dinner with him. "Sorry," America mumbled. Britain leaned in, and hugged America. America hesitated, hoping Britain wouldn't feel what he was hiding.

"It's okay," Britain mumbled. America felt bad for Britain. America leaned into Britain and snuggled him. Britain sighed happily.

"Here, let me go to the bedroom real quick, and I'll be right back, and we can eat dinner, okay?" America asked. Britain nodded. America kissed Britain on the forehead and booked it to the bedroom. Britain chuckled to himself and went back to the kitchen.

As soon as America ran into his room, he closed the door behind him, and locked it. He walked over to the bed and set his coat down. The tiny country crawled out of the coat and looked at America. America got a huge grin on his face and picked up the tiny country and cuddled it.

"Hey you," America said to the country, "I have to go away for a little while, but I'll be right back. You need to stay here, okay?" The small country looked at America with an upset look. America held the country close, not wanting to leave it alone. The little country grabbed onto America and snuggled.

"Sorry," America mumbled. He set the country on the bed, and went over to the door. The small country whined at America. America looked at the small country and tried to shush her. The country looked away and crawled under America's coat and hid. America left the room and went to dinner with Britain.

During dinner, the two ate in silence. Britain kept looking at America. America looked straight back at Britain. America tried to quickly eat his dinner.

"Hey, hey, slow down," Britain said to America. America looked right at Britain.

"I'm fine," America quickly replied to Britain. Britain looked at America blankly. He knew America was hiding something, but he couldn't figure out what. Britain stood up.

"I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back," Britain mumbled. America mumbled something in return, and Britain went into the bedroom. He quickly closed the door behind him, and locked the door. Thinking America was back, the small country came out from under his coat.

"Who in the bloody hell are you?" Britain demanded. The little country looked up at Britain, and realized it wasn't who she wanted to see. Britain walked over to the little country. The country freaked out and tried to hide. Britain stopped it and picked it up. The country started to cry really loud.

Hearing the little country's cried, America got up, and started to run to the bedroom. Britain became startled and dropped the country back onto the bed. America grabbed the door handle and tried to open the door.

"Hey! Open up dude!" America demanded. Britain opened the door, and America fell in. "OW! That hurt!" America grumbled. Britain glared at him.

"Who the hell did you bring home?" Britain demanded to know. America stood up, and went over to the bed. The small country ran over to America and started to reach for him. America picked up the country and held it close.

"Look, it's a newborn okay," America said. The little county hugged America. America smiled and snuggled the country. Britain glared at America.

"What the hell do you plan to do with it? Raise it? Take care of it? You can't even take care of yourself!" Britain snapped at America. America looked at the floor. "Here, lemme see her," Britain said as he reached for the little country. The little country started to cry and move away from Britain.

"Shush…" America tried to calm the country down, "He wants to be your friend too." The small country looked at Britain. Britain glared at America. The country snuggled America and then reached for Britain. Britain looked at the country, grumbled then took it into his arms. The little country smiled.

"You are kinda cute," Britain said quietly. The small country smiled, reached up, and grabbed onto Britain's eyebrows. "Ow! That hurts! Lemme go!" Britain yelled. America laughed, and took the small country back.

"Can we keep her dude? Please, please, pretty please?" America begged. Britain rubbed his eyebrows and glared at America.

"Fine…" Britain sighed. A huge grin appeared on America's face. The small country snuggled America. Britain pulled America and the little country into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, America was asleep on the couch holding the little country, he and Britain adopted. Britain walked out into the living room, wearing his Pjs, looking for America. He gave a smile when saw America and the little country fast asleep.

"Hey, America," Britain whispered, "Time to wake up." Britain gently nudged America. America groaned, turned away from Britain, and held the country closer to him. Britain's smile went away as he swatted America.

"Ow dude!" America exclaimed. Britain quickly covered America's mouth, shushing him up. America glared at Britain. Britain just simply pointed at the baby country. Luckily the country was still asleep. America sighed happily. He was so happy he found the little country.

"Come on idiot," Britain started out, "Let's put the little one to bed, and go to bed ourselves." America looked at the little country and snuggled it. The little country snuggled America back, still asleep. Britain grinned. As much as he hated America and his idiot mistakes, this mistake was one he appreciated.

"Can she sleep with us?" America shyly asked. Britain looked right at America and gave him a serious look.

"No she can not," Britain replied. "I love her as much as you do, but there needs to be a line on how much time you spend with her." America looked sad. Britain hated being harsh with America, but there were times he had to do it. America looked down at the little country and held it close.

"Fine…" America mumbled. He was upset. He didn't want to leave the little country's side. Britain was right though, he was getting really attached to the little thing. The tiny country yawned and snuggled America. America got a huge smile on his face.

"Come on bugger," Britain encouraged. America yawned and stood up. Britain went over to America, kissed him, then hugged him. America grinned. Britain smiled and looked down at the little country. The small country was fast asleep. Britain snuggled into America and took a deep breath.

America took his hand and put it in Britain's hand. Britain led America to the spare bedroom, where he set up a bed for the small country. When America stepped into the room, his eyes lit up. He never knew Britain cared this much. It brought tears to his eyes.

"This is awesome dude," America stuttered. Britain grinned. He glad America thought so. Whenever America was happy, Britain was happy, and when they were both happy, Britain always got what he wanted. America went over to the bed, and sat down on it. He looked at Britain with a huge grin on his face.

Britain returned the grin, and walked over to the bed. He knelt down next to America, and looked at the tiny country. America gave the little country to Britain. Britain took the country from America and cuddled it. The small country grabbed onto Britain and snuggled into him. Britain smiled and set the country into the little bed.

"Come on America," Britain said quietly. America snuggled the country on e last time before he went off and followed Britain. As America quickly stumbled after Britain, he grabbed onto his hand and pinned the smaller man against the wall.

"Hey there," America said with a goofy grin on his face. Britain stared at America like he was crazy.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Britain demanded. America grinned, leaned in, and kissed Britain. Britain stared back, and kissed America in return.

"Come on Britain," America encouraged. Britain sighed, then followed America into their bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

In the middle of the night, there was a huge thunderstorm. America was cuddled up right next to Britain. Britain was loosely holding onto America. Both of them wore nothing but pajama bottoms that matched their national flags. Those two were so worn out, nothing was going wake them up.

A huge clap of thunder awoke the small country. She looked around frantically, scared out of her mind. Not knowing what to do, she started crying for America. After about ten minutes, the little country started to give up. She didn't understand why America wasn't coming to her. She cried again once more. She also wanted Britain too at this point.

When she realized neither America or Britain were going to see what she was crying about, the little country got up, got out bed, and wandered the house looking for America and Britain. The small country was freaking out. She didn't want to be alone.

America grumbled, awoke a little and snuggled closer into Britain. Britain automatically held onto America tighter. The small country heard the two moving around right behind the door she was in front of. She ran up to the door and tried to get in.

"Hey dude, you hear something?" America mumbled half-asleep. Britain snuggled into America.

"No, you twit. Go to sleep," Britain grumbled. America yawned and snuggled into Britain.

Outside the door the little country managed to get a hold of the door handle. She turned it, and the door popped open. The sudden movement of the door, startled the country and she fell forward. Trembling and upset, she looked around looking for America and Britain.

Britain snored quite loudly. The small country looked up to see where that noise came from. When she saw movement from the bed, she stood up and ran over to it. When she got to the bed, she looked around for America. Britain suddenly moved scaring the small country.

"Hey, what are you doing out of bed," America quietly mumbled, looking at the little country half awake. The country ran over to him, and cried to be picked up. America yawned and helped the small country onto the bed. The small country went over to America and held onto him tight.

"Bullocks," Britain grumbled. Britain talked in his sleep a lot. America chuckled and looked at the small country. She was looking at Britain with a huge smile on her face. America cuddled the small country. Britain grumbled again.

"Look, you need to be quiet. Britain doesn't want you in the bed with us," America tried to explain to the small country. The little country was confused. America scooped up the country in his arms, and held her close. Britain moved around again, and America sat as still as he could.

The small country yawned and snuggled America. America grinned. The small country tried to stand up, but America was tightly holding her. She gave America an upset look, and he shook his head in return.

"Put her back in her own room," Britain mumbled. America jumped, not expecting Britain to be awake. Britain yawned, and lifted himself up. The small country wanted to go over to Britain, but America wouldn't let her. Britain glared at America and took the small country from him.

The small country gave Britain a happy squeak. America looked a bit upset. Britain got up from the bed and looked at America.

"Hey, what are you doing?" America demanded to know. Britain held the small country and glared at him. The small country started to shake. She hated people fighting. "She's mine! I want to know!" America growled.

"I told you she was to stay in her own bed," Britain snapped. The small country started to cry a little. Britain became startled and tried to rock the small country. America stood up and went over to Britain and the small country.

"Shh, shh, it's okay," America calmly said to the small country. America reached out, and brushed her hair with his hand. The country looked up at America with tears in her eyes. America gave the small country a concerned look and wiped the tears from her eyes. Britain saw what was going on and sighed.

"Fine. She can sleep with us, for one night," Britain mumbled. America got a huge grin on his face and tacked Britain onto the bed. Britain quickly covered the small country, so America wouldn't squish her. America snuggled Britain and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you dude!" America giggled. The small country was wiggling, trying to get out of Britain's grasp. America picked up the small country and held it close. "Mr. Britain says you can sleep with us tonight, how does that sound huh?" America asked the small country excitedly.

The small country stared at America and grabbed his nose. America became startled and jumped a little. The small country giggled and snuggled America. Britain groaned and climbed back into bed. America chuckled and followed Britain into bed.

"America, can you grab us some t-shirts to wear?" Britain asked. America thought that was a bit of an odd request.

"Why?" America asked. Britain face palmed. He sighed, and looked right at America.

"The baby is probably going to try to grab onto us when we sleep. We're going to need something for her to grab onto," Britain explained. America, shrugged, grabbed one of Britain's shirts and threw it at him. "Oof! You bloody git," Britain grumbled as the shirt hit him in the face. The small country giggled.

America grinned as he put his shirt on. He scooped up the little country and cuddled it. The small country hugged America tightly. America set the country into the bed, and climbed in after it. The small country snuggled up right next to America and grabbed onto him.

"Told you," Britain mumbled to America. America smiled and pulled Britain close to him. Britain smiled and hugged America close to him. America leaned over and kissed Britain. Britain blushed and kissed America back.

"So dude, we gotta name the little thing in the morning," America mumbled half asleep. Britain snuggled America. Britain mumbled in agreement. America chuckled, held the baby country close, and went to sleep.


End file.
